The Chosen Two
Allegiances of the Clan LoveClan Leader: Crowstar - small thick-pelt tom with icy-blue eyes Apprentice: Somkepaw Deputy : Sliverheart : big tabby tom with ivy-green eyes Apprentice: Lakepaw Medicine Cat : Blossemplet : pretty sliver-tabby she-cat with a long bushy-tail Apprentice: Lightpaw Warriors : ( toms, and she-cats without kits) Peteldust : white-and-pale ginger she-cat Crinksplash: brown-and-white tom Nettlespring: gray-and pale blue tom Ribbitclaw : muscular- black tom Apprentice: Shiningpaw Littlefeather: small sliver she-cat with amber eyes Flamestripe: long-haired tabby tom with yellow eyes Apprentice: Daggerpaw Graybreeze: night-black pelt with yellow eyes Heathersky: tabby- ginger she-cat Apprentice: Softpaw Brightfur: brown-with flecks of white she-cat Cherrryheart: redish-brown she-cat Apprentice:Quailpaw Cloudfeather: pure-white tom with icy-eyes Apprentices: ( more then six moons old, in training to become warriors) Softpaw: white she-cat Lakepaw dark-brown she cat with ginger flecks along her spine Shiningpaw sliver she-cat with green eyes Daggerpaw: brown tom with stripes along his flank Quailpaw: long fur that sticks up on end Somkepaw: smoke-gray tom with pricing yellow eyes Lightpaw: light-sliver tabby she-cat Queens: (she-cats expecting or nursing kits) Silversfeather : smoke-gray she-cat with ginger flecks along her flank (expecting Littlefeather`s kits) Amberflower : brown-white she-cat (mother to Dewkit, Snowkit, Sunkit , Breezekit , and Lillykit) Graywillow : dark-gary she-cat (expecting Crinkspash`s kits) Ferncloud: ginger-brown she-cat Leafpool: light-brown with white-chest, former medicine cat of ThunderClan (expecting Crowstar`s kits) Elders : (former warriors and queens, now retired) Heavyhop: heavey black tom with long-fur Lightflower: light-brown-and-white she-cat mother to Leafpool Littlewing : flame colored pelt father to Leafpool Bramblespot: muscular-brown-and-blank tom former leader of ThunderClan SwiftClan Leader : Rushstar: pale-blue tabby tom Deputy : Harespring: big-heavy white-and-black tom Medicine Cat : Streamcloud: pure-white she-cat Apprentice: Blossompaw Warriors: Dewwhisker : brown tom with long-patted fur Bumblestripe: pale-gary tom with stripes along his flank Apprentice: Owlpaw Lillystream: tabby-white she-cat Doveheart: slender-sliver she-cat with a heart –shape mark on her forehead Apprentice: Bravepaw Featherwing: light-tabby she-cat Darkclaw: muscular tom with dark-brown fur Daggerfoot: night-brown pelt tom with ivy-green-eyes Apprentice:Brightpaw Cloudstep: white tabby tom with icy-blue eyes Flowerstream: fluffy-pure-white pelt she-cat with amber-eyes Apprentice: Starlingpaw Streamwhisker: blue-gray tom Puddlesplash: heather-brown tom Morningpelt: pretty white she-cat Apprentice:Sorralpaw Apprentices: Starlingpaw: white-brown pelt tom with hazing green eyes Brightpaw: bright thick-golden pelt she-cat Sorralpaw: tortoiseshell and –white she-cat Owlpaw: small dark-brown fur tom Blossompaw: pretty tortoiseshell-white with dark ginger flecks she-cat Bravepaw: golden-pelt tom with a long tail Queens : Frostfeather : beautiful white-tabby she-cat (mother to poppykit, seedkit, flowerkit, and honeykit) Newtfane: Black-white she-cat with a long bushy tail (expecting puddlesplash`s kits ) Sunnyspot: Dark ginger she-cat ; heavily pregnant she-cat (expecting cloudsteps`s kits) Elder : Fangheart: strong back-tabby tom ; retired early to failing eye sight Creekclaw: brown tabby tom ; former deputy of SwiftClan Robinsong: once pretty tortoiseshell she-cat ; oldest cat of SwiftClan ' Prologue ' “Cats of StarClan, we must chose the chosen two to lead the clans to victory! The two who is most responsible and caring for its clanmates, and who have a real heart of a warrior!” Yellowfang continued,” I chose this cat Owlpaw and Lakepaw, for they have the heart of a warrior and never lose fate in us. This is the cats that would lead us to victory! Bluster sat up. “ I approve of this choice Yellowfang.” Crookedstar, Tallstar and Pinestar sat up. “We also approve of this choice Yellowfang. All of StarClan also yowled their approval of the chosen one. Please save the clans! You two are, the only hope for survival of the clans to come. SwiftClan Owlpaw P.O.V Chapter One Yes! Today is the day when Starlingpaw, Brightpaw and I Owlpaw are going to be warriors of SwiftClan! I look down on my fur, which is sticking up all over my slender body. Quick lick your self mosebrain! As Rushstar announced a clan meeting I was quickly called by mother who was done grooming Brightpaw and Starlingpaw called me over. “ Honestly Owlpaw, is this how you groom yourself properly!” said Featherwing, who was grooming me and talking at the same time. “If you’re going to be proper warriors you have to groom yourself.” Featherwing kept on scolding me until I was clean and not a single whisker was out of place. “Cats of SwiftClan,” Rushstar voice boomed over the clearing,” Today we stand here to make to apprentices into warriors.” Clan cheered and then Rushstar hold up his tail to silence them. The noise died away and he continued. “Brightpaw, Starlingpaw, and Owlpaw, step forward. I,Rushstar, leader of SwiftClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn.” Brightpaw, Starlingpaw, and Owlpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” “I do.” All three of them said. She sensed pride coming from her parents and energy coming from Brightpaw. Starlingpaw was bouncing around where he was sitting. “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Owlpaw, from this moment you will be known as Owlfeather. StarClan honors your hope and Loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SwiftClan.” He put his head on top of mine and licked his shoulder. "The by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Starlingpaw, from this moment yoou will be know as Starlingwing. StarClan honors your Bravery and Courage, and we welcome you as a full-warriors of SwiftClan." He put his chin on Starlingwing head and the Starlingwing give him a lick on the shoulder. "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Brightpaw, from this moment you will be known as Brightstream. StarClan honors your cleverness and Strength, and we welcome you as a full warrior of SwiftClan.” He put his head on top of her and did the same. The clan cheered our names. “Owlfeather, Starlingwing, Brightstream, Owlfeather, Starlingwing, Brightstream!” We sat next to the warriors and everyone was circled around and giving them good wishes. Chapter Two Then our father then turned to face Rushstar.” Rushstar, may I say something?” Rushstar nodded his approval. “Yes Streamwhisker.” My father’s eyes shone with pride and then blurted out, “Featherwing and I are expecting another litter of kits!!!” The whole clan give them congratulated them and then went off to their duties. Rushstar come to us and told we have to sit vigil for the camp at sunset. After we were told we bounced over to our mother and father and our sister, Blossempaw who was training to become a medicine cat, tried to make our mother go to the nursery. “Come Featherwing your kits are going to be born in a quarter-moon and you’re here insisting to go on patrol when your going to have kits soon! Please mother, go in! “, After that Blossempaw went over to us her eyes shinning,” I’m going to be a full medicine cat on the next half-moon when we go the moon-pool!” When the camp started to get quiet and the last patrol came back with nothing new to report and they started to head back to their nest for the night. The camp felt deserted, but luckily Brightstream, Starlingwing, and me huddle together, felt warmer and a little safe. When it was finally dawn Rushstar relived from the vigil. “Go and eat something and get some rest. We have a gathering to attend at moon-high.” With that he left for his den with his deputy, Harespring at tow. LoveClan Lakepaw`s P.O.V Chapter Three "Hurry up Shiningpaw; we have to froom our selves before father and mother does it for us and look like helpless kits!" The day has come with Shiningpaw and me, Lake will be a full-clan warrior." Shiningpaw hurry mother is calling us to our places" When I was arriving to sit by my mother, Leafpool, who is having another litter of kits and our father Crowstar stare at us with pride blazing through their eyes like a forest fire. Crowstar called a meeting. “Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather here beneath tallrock for a warriors ceremony!” Crowstar yowl rang through her ears. Leafpool was grooming Shiningpaw when Crowstar called a meeting. When she was done with Siningpaw she started on me and gave me some advice. " Look and be pround through your warrior ceromony and ehne your doing your vigil keep you head up stright and don`t sleep, ok dear?" I nodded my head then the meeting began. "Cats of LoveClan we gather beneath tallrock for a ceremony to welcome two new warriors into our ranks of LoveClan. Lakepaw and Shiningpaw step forward. “I, Crowstar leader of LoveClan, call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on this apprentice. They have trained hard to understand the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn.” Crowstar looked smiled at his daughters before continuing, “Lakepaw and Shiningpaw, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and to protect and defend your Clan, even at the cost of your life?” Both of them yelled it out “I do!” Shiningpaw was trying hard not to move while I locked eyes with my father’s pride eyes and quickly looked down. “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name, Lakepaw, from this moment you will be known as Lakeshine. StarClan honors your hope and loyalty, and we welcome you as a full warrior of LoveClan.” He rested his chin on her head and then she licked his shoulder. “Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior name. Shiningpaw, from this moment you will be known as Shiningcloud, StarClan honors your quick thinking, and bravery and we welcome you as a full warrior of LoveClan.” He rested his chin on her head and she then licked his shoulder. “Lakeshine, Shiningcloud, Lakeshine, Shiningcloud!!” Our clanmates voices yowl through the clearing. Our father, Crowstar and mother, Leafpool yowled their name louder then anyone else. Flushed with embarrassment, I padded over to the warriors side of the clearing. Then I saw my other sister Lightpaw who is training to become a medicine cat of LoveClan looking at us with love and joy we were warriors. Lakeshine P.O.V LoveClan Chapter Four When our warrior vigil was over Leafpool came and relived us and told us to sleep and eat because there was a gathering tonight and we are going as warriors. Finally! We are warriors and we can do anything and not do apprentice chores no more!! Yay! I’m going as a warrior!! ''With that I woke up and started to head out to do some patrol when something hit me from behind. And I saw Dewkit who is 3 days old ran into me with his other littermates in tow. When I have kits and a mate I want to have 2 kits because 5 are to much. “I’m sorry, Lakeshine. I didn’t see where I was going.” I’m sorry too. I didn’t mean to scarce you. “I won’t bother you again.” And with that he left to the nursery with the kits in tow looking confused. '''SwiftClan' Owlfeather Chapter Five “Owlfeather, Starlingwing, and Brightstream, I have my full medicine cat name now! My name is Blossemcloud! And I meet a StarClan named Yellowfang, she told me a prophecy. Well she told me and the other medicine cat apprentice called Lightpaw now called Lightwing and told her the prophecy too!” I wasn’t really paying attention because I was staring a handsome tom named Bumblestripe. “Lets go into the forest and let me tell you there, ok?” My littermate nodded our heads and step into the forest. “So it begin likes this… There will two chosen cats from the two clans, Dark and light will go on a quest. Two will go on the quest to look for the light and one would rise to the stars…. So Owlfeather since you have the darkest pelt in the Clans it you, you are Dark while Lightwing`s sister has the lightest pelt in the Clans, shes light."